God's Lovers
by Crystalized-Soul
Summary: "One charm isn't complete with the other half, the two who share the finishing piece are chosen by God to be together." -Yullen-
1. Charm

_The path ahead was grassy and covered in colorful_

_leaves, mainly velvet red, sunset orange and fire yellow. These_

_leaves were bright against the midnight black sky that carried_

_thousands to millions of stars that looked like glitter in the sky._

_The only sounds were the whistling wind and the crunch of foot-_

_steps against the wild life filled floor. A young snow white haired_

_male slowly approached a hard stone covered path that lead to a_

_huge castle like building._

_ This male wore a thin short sleeved white shirt, dark_

_grey jeans that were pretty thick and an necklace that was given_

_to him by an old friend. It was said that if this necklace piece_

_connected to another than those two people were choosen by god_

_to be together. The young male wore this necklace just waiting to_

_find the right piece to complete his love life._

_ The young white haired male approached the hugestone_

_building and knocked on the massive wooden door. Suddenly a_

_stone face that lied in the middle of the two doors came to life_

_scaring the skin off the young male. He was now breathing deeply_

_as the stone face scanned him. The stone face saw a world of_

_black and white as it found the upside-down star on the young_

_males face. "ERROR! THIS BOY IS AN AKUMA!" The stone face_

_yelled._

_ The young male was confused yet still scared of the_

_talking stoned face. Then there was a black shadow that could be_

_seen from the moonlight. It was a long haired samurai with two_

_long swords. He moved fast and nearly cut the younger males_

_head off. "What are you doing!?" The white haired male yelled at_

_the samurai whom only seemed to try to attack Allen._

_ "Trying to kill you of course, besides why aren't you_

_turning into an akuma!?" The grumpy samurai yelled at the white_

_haired male who seemed deeply confsued still. A few moments_

_later after being stabbed in the stomach a girl with long pig tails_

_came out and slapped the japanese male with a clip board. The_

_samurai only grunted and put his swords away._

_ The white haired male gripped his stomach were it_

_gently bled. He looked up at the samurai who was taller than him._

_A sigh past the japanese male lips before he unwillingly turned_

_and began walking away. The girl with the long pig tails helpedthe_

_young male with his hurt stomach that the samurai did with only a_

_skill of a sword. "You alright? I'm sorry for Kanda's behavior hehas_

_just been worried by the fact his charm piece never found a match_

_yet. I'm not so sure why it is so important but it's kind of like the_

_one you wear now." She smiled and took the male inside into a_

_somewhat big stoned room. "Oh, by the way, I'm Lenalee and you_

_must be Allen Walker, correct?" She raised and eye brow to make_

_sure she wasn't wrong._

_ "Yeah, thats me, and nice to meet you, Lenalee." The_

_male gave her a warm smile before sitting on bed that was_

_covered with a thin white sheet and a dark aqua blue blanket. It_

_wrinkled as Allen sat on the fine silky bed. "Also, about my_

_necklace, it is what you said."_

_ "Really? It's one of those connection chains?" Her head_

_tilted to the side like a dog's would. The white haired malenodded_

_then glanced down at the charm on the rare silver chain. It was_

_only half of a whole. This male carried one half and another_

_stranger carried the other. The chinese girl stared, rather amazed_

_by the glourios charm that shined and sparkled._

_ Soon there was the sound of loud foot-steps agaisnt the_

_stoned floor. "Che, so the new one has a charm?" The samuraiwas_

_now interested but the younger male gave a huge doubt. He didn't_

_believe someone so cold hearted could be matched up with him. _

_ "Yeah, he does." The chinese girl replied to the samurai._

_The japanese male didn't smile at all he only glared at the young_

_male with icy cold eyes. The younger male slowly move onto the_

_edge of the bed and stood up. For a long moment it was quiet and_

_the only thing that was going on was the samurai staring at the_

_younger males neck._

_ "Where is your charm?" The white haired male askedthe_

_samurai whom was starting to take out the tie in his long hair. His_

_charm was hanging off his hair-tie, it was an ending piece of a_

_charm while Allen's was a starting piece. The samurai gave the_

_boy a curious look as if saying can we check. Even though the_

_Black Order wouldn't accpept this the two males might be lovers._

_The younger male sighed faintly and walked over to the japanese_

_male. They both brought their charms close and it was a perfect_

_match, evening the saying was correct._

_ Young Allen was shocked to see his love choosen by_

_god was another male that appeared emotionless. The samurai_

_had a hopeful glare in his dark cold eyes, but it was hard for_

_others to read his thoughts anyway. He looked at the saying on_

_the charms for awhile before stepping back. "Che, what an_

_hopeless lover." The japanese male grunted and turned his back_

_to the male._

_ The younger male sighed; knowing that his chances of_

_love was poor. He knew that wasn't the true reason why he was at_

_the order though. "I will go talk with him." The chinese girl stated_

_quickly and went after the samurai. When she left all there was_

_was the sound of her boots hitting against the light grey stones._

_After that was gone the white haired boy sat in silence._

_ "The charm... can it be wrong?" He whispered to_

_himself, only knowing he won't get any answers. Soon he placed_

_his charm on an old wooden desk in the room. The moonlight_

_peaked through the window; causing the charm to shine. It was a_

_very late time and it would only be a few hours until morning._

_ After only a few short minutes the pig tailed girl came_

_back, but without the samurai. "He said he wanted sleep." The_

_chinese girl told the young male; Allen understood._

_ "Well it is pretty late, you should go get some sleep_

_too." He forced a small smile. She nodded as a respond and_

_bowed to him good night before leaving. Once the girl was gone_

_the white haired male lied on the bed with millions of questions_

_going through his head. They all related to the charm._

_ Soon his eyes shut bringing him to a world of darkness._

_There were flashes of color that traveled like running water until_

_they formed images. The boy is now in a dream._

_** The grass was warm under his palms as a pool of blood**_

_**layed under his body. He couldn't feel his own heart beat. Slowly**_

_**he sat up to look around. There was a huge grassy moor with**_

_**blood scattered on top of the grass, the sun was in the middle of**_

_**the sky with not even a singal cloud to break the clean sky.**_

_** After only a few minutes in this unknown world a grey**_

_**skinned person walked over to the young male. "Shounen, you did**_

_**wonderful work." The grey skinned male smirked. He wore a tall**_

_**black hat and had golden eyes. The white haired male was**_

_**confused about what was going on as he stared up at the grey**_

_**skinned male. He went from sitting to on his feet.**_

_** It didn't feel correct to the male, he reached for his**_

_**charm. The charm was gone though, but he had his hand on his**_

_**chest as if he felt it in his hand. When young Allen took a closer**_

_**look around he noticed two of the people. They both lay on the**_

_**ground like stones. The samurai had something in his right hand**_

_**and in his left hand was mugen destoried. The other was the**_

_**chinese girl, she had bandages around her legs and dried tears on**_

_**her face.**_

_ Everything suddenly went black and the white haired_

_male shot awake. Sun was now peaking through the window, as_

_there were birds chirping outside. It was all just a horrible dream._

_The white haired male got out of bed and realized he passed out_

_in his clothes. A sigh past his lips then he exited his room._

_ Not knowing where anything was he decided to walk_

_around. His stomach started hurting from last night, but not as_

_bad as it did when he first got stabbed. After thinking he was lost_

_he found the dinning room, he smiled being thankful he wasn't_

_completely lost. The room was mainly filled with finders that wore_

_long light brown robes and there were two exorcist sitting at a_

_table. Those being Kanda and Lenalee, the white haired male_

_decided to join them after getting some food._

_ He got mountains of food and brought them to the table_

_and started digging in. "Isn't that alittle to much food, Moyashi?"_

_The samurai asked with an raised eye brow._

_ "Why does it matter to you, Ba-Kanda?" The white_

_haired male knew his lover through the charm wouldn't accept_

_him for him. The japanese male gave Allen an evil glare before_

_going back to his food. On the other hand the chinese girl was_

_feeling lost in what was going on between the two males and_

_decided it would be best to be quiet._

_ They all finished their food in silence. Almost as soon as_

_they were about to get up Komui called Allen and Kanda to his_

_office. The samurai grunted as he stood up and left, the white_

_haired male knew he would get lost so silently followed the_

_samurai. One thing slipped the young males mind, he forgot his_

_charm that still sat on an old desk in his room._

_ Once they entered the chinese male's office the_

_samurai sat on a velvet red love seat that sat in the office of the_

_chief. The white haired male stood on top of old work papers as_

_he waited for the chief to speak. "You two will be on a mission_

_together to collect innocence and bring it back to head quarters_

_before the earl gets his hands on it." The chinese male told the_

_two exorcist as they were handed a packet. The samurai skimmed_

_through it before pausing._

_ "Wait, I have to work with the Moyashi?" He looked at_

_Komui with an questionable look then glared at the white haired_

_male. He gulped when the japanese male glared at him. Komui_

_nodded as a reply then told them to go. They both listened to the_

_chief and headed off._

_-Slight Time Skip-_

_ They two exorcist sat in a private part of the train while_

_their finder, Toma, sat outside the room. The samurai sat with his_

_eyes closed and arms crossed, while the other sat stairng out the_

_train's window. "Che, you aren't wearing that charm of yours,_

_Moyashi." The japanese male stated causing Allen and look over_

_at him. He raised an eye brow confused and looked down to only_

_see that the charm wasn't there. With that second he knew it was_

_back at the order._

_ "Why do you care, Ba-Kanda?" The younger male_

_growled at the older male. The samurai sighed faintly and was_

_now giving his charm lover a weird glare._

_ "I wasn't trying to be rude, Moyashi. Is there something_

_wrong with talking to you?" The japanese male responded to the_

_white haired males actions that now were confused._

_ "Wait, you were only making a statement? I thought you_

_hated me?" The younger male was now lost with what was going_

_on. The japanese male uncrossed his arms._

_ "I will admit things infront of others got that? You are_

_pretty cute for a male, but if we really are lovers then this will be_

_secret got that, Moyashi?" The samurai said strictly, the white_

_haired male stared shocked. He managed to smile at the_

_japanese male._

_ "Fine then, on missions alone we can get to know each_

_other more." The younger male stated then looked back out the_

_train's window. It was silent for a few minutes before Kanda's_

_voice broke the silence._

_ "Che, alright. Since that finder could be listening I say_

_we wait." The japanese male stated coldly then closed his cold_

_eyes and crossed his arms once more. The rest of the trip was_

_silence with only the sound of train tracks underneath._

* * *

Author's note- This will be seems a bit odd for a story does it not? Please remember I'm 13 years old and I'm not to good at writing stories so I hope this is good enough for a fan-fiction. Anyway, please review so I know how you feel about my story also if you desire to role play them pm message me. Well, have a wonderful day.


	2. Misty Church

After an hour or so the train stopped at an old looking

station. The stone was cracked with rags of leather laying on the

ground. The two exorcist exited the train to only see half the town

in ruin. Toma, the finder, carefully walked ahead of the exorcist.

"That church over there, it looks like nothing has touched it from

here. Are you going to check it out?" The bandaged face finder

asked the exorcist.

"Che, we will look for any akuma around the area that

may not be in that church." The samurai was grumpy and rude

once again, and within the matter of seconds he was walking

through the gate that entered the town while holding onto mugen

with tense hands. The british exorcist followed the japanese male,

with a twitching left hand.

It looked like dark red veins within someone's wrist, but

thicker and longer. The cross in the center almost hidden from the

shadows between each up lifted dark line. It was too quiet for the

samurai's liking, he grunted at the fact. Meanwhile the white

haired male stared at the dark muddy ground that had remains of

dust due to the akumas' kills.

Suddenly the younger male's left eye switched colors,

leaving a pattern of black and red. All he could see was a world of

black and white with a cry of an used soul ripping at him. The

japanese male took notice of his partner's eye and pulled out

mugen in the blink of an eye. "There are akuma, this way!" The

british male rushed over to were te cries took him.

The confused samurai followed the younger male, and

was surprised to see a group of akuma ready to attack a poor

helpless soul. He quickly activated mugen, and lunged forward

then took off with a leap into the air. The sharp blade, breaking

into the skin of a level one akuma causing it to explode into

millions of pieces.

The soul snapped from an invisible chain, and slowly

faded to the heavens above, of course only the british male saw

this soul be freed. He activated the vein covered arm, the cross

shinned a emerald green as it transformed into a long silverish

bone looking arm with sharp claw fingers that seemed like

swords. The white haired male lunged into the air dragging his

arm as they peeled away at the akuma's body.

Soon, the horrible smell of an akuma's dead corpse

filled the air around them. The samurai sharpened his attention to

his pattern while putting mugen back, but still gripped it with a

tense hand. The younger male's cursed eye switched back into

their normal silver. "Che, Moyashi, you could have said your left

eye could sence akuma." He spoke to his partner with an icy cold

voice.

"You would know if you gave me more of a chance when

we first met." The younger male replied to the japanese male

whom acted unpleased with the smaller male. They both looked

up to see the young human, a female with golden hair that looked

around the age of nine. Fear was written all over the girl's face as

she trembled before the exorcist.

"Who are you, strangers?" Her voice was soft even

through fear filled her head. The two exorcist remained still and

silent for a moment before younger Allen stepped forward

slightly. He gave a warm smile to the girl, trying to gain her trust.

"I'm Allen, the older male behind me is Kanda. We are

exorcist." He spoke with kindness in his voice. The little girl

decided to trust the white haired exorcist and slowly moved on

her feet. Suddenly the girl was on Allen's shoulder, crying. The

japanese male was most annoyed with the fact of a whimpy little

girl with them.

"Lets take her to Toma, she will be safe with the finder.

Not with us." The samurai suggested coldly. It took the younger

male a second before thinking about what the japanese male

said. A soft sigh left the exorcists mouth.

"Fine, I guess that works." The british male responded

then started walking, making his way to their finder. The bandage

faced finder turned from the church doors to the exorcist.

"Oh, Master Walker, who is this little girl?" The finder

asked clueless where this girl came from.

"She was almost killed by akuma and since there is no

sign of anyone else in the town at the moment, I like to ask if you

can look over her?" The white haired exorcist asked the bandaged

finder who gladly excepted to look over the golden haired girl. The

exorcist smiled then returned to his grumpy partner. "Alright,

Toma is looking after her." The younger exorcist stated to the

samurai.

"Che, good, that gets one brat out of the way." The

japanese male walked past the british male, the wind blew both

of the exorcists' hair. They spent an hour or so looking for any

akuma or clues in the now ghost town. All that was found were

bullet marks on the sides of buildings, and tons of humans' that

have turned to dust due to an akuma's attack.

"Shall we check the church?" The younger male

suggested, the samurai had no other ideas and excepted the idea.

He refused to open his mouth to such a simple ass suggestion,

and began heading torward the large stoned church that had

many colorful windows that showed pictures. The finder stepped

back, making sure not to get in way of the exorcists.

The samurai waisted no time, and swung open the huge

church doors. This hall was empty with only dust and webs from

spiders that now lay dead on the stone rugged floor. The church

appeared to be untouched for years, there was a small sound

form a grey field mouse that made the japanese male tense.

All of a sudden, the younger male's left eye was once

again a pattern of black and red. This alerted the japanese male,

and pulled out mugen within a heart beat. The british male's left

arm was already activated as he turned in search for the trapped

soul. Soon a small mist filled the hall in which both exorcist stood

in, and a human sized akuma with long claws and ear appear

twenty feet away from the two exorcist. It snickered at all whom

dared to enter the church.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Two exorcist,

how interesting." The akuma wore a mask to hide its abnormal

face, and a dress to hide its well being. The japanese male

frowned at the strange akuma then without a thought, he lunged

forward. This akuma was smarter than it looked, and vanished

from were it stood away from the exorcist. The younger exorcist

found were the akuma moved to extremely quickly, and tried to

slash his large claw hand through its body. To their shock the

akuma caught his hand, and threw him down the hall at the

samurai exorcist, then laughed. "Exorcist aren't very smart." The

akuma kept laughing at the two exorcist who dared to challenge

it.

While the akuma was laughing, the samurai threw

mugen at the face of the akuma. It broke through the mask the

level two akuma wore, this making the akuma angry. The

innocence in mugen made the mask break in half, now showing

the akuma's true face. It had souless black eyes, with a

felineface that smiled widely with huge fangs that were as sharp

as glass. The akuma frowned when looking down at its now

destoried mask. "Aw, you destoried my favorite mask." The

akuma pouted, and its evil smile vanished.

"Che, what akuma wears a mask anyway?" The samurai

growled knowing that mugen was no longer in his reach. Suddenly

the akuma was laughing again, his claws grew longer and became

sharper.

"Come on, just try to kill me exorcist!" The akuma yelled

, the japanese male was getting more pissed with the bastard

akuma and was ready to bolt into attack mode. The younger

exorcist, moved away from were he was near Kanda and slowly

came closer to the akuma.

"I'll take you on, in a one on one fight." The british male

stated to the akuma. Blood slowly dripped from the akuma's

mouth as its smiled widened.

"Really, you'd take me in a fight just you and me?" The

akuma asked carefully while staring at mugen that layed on the

floor along with its broken mask. The sword shinned from the

moonlight that not peaked through the window, it was finally

night and the akuma felt more at home. It carefully picked up the

sword. "If I win may I take your left arm and this sword as my

prize?" The ears on the akuma twitched while it glared at young

Allen.

"Not the sword." The white haired male protested

against the akuma taking his partners sword, this made the

akuma frown and drop the sword.

"Very well then, let us fight in a grave-yard. More

entertaining is it not?" The smile on its face kept bleeding, warm

acid like blood slowly falling from its face. A sigh left the

exorcist's mouth, but excepted what the akuma wanted. It clapped

its hand like a child would for a street performer. "Great, lets go

then." The akuma fell back into a mist, and vanished to the

grave-yard that was pin-pointed right outside the town.

The younger male took a step forward before a voice

stopped him. "Che, you really going to fight the akuma alone,

Moyashi?" The samurai asked his partner with more concern in his

voice that he meant too.

"Yes, you will be ok?" The british male asked carefully.

"Of course, I'm not hurt Baka-Moyashi. I was waiting for

the akuma to move away from mugen." The japanese male stood

up and regained mugen. The younger male nodded, then waved

his hand telling his partner to search the church some more, and

thats exactly what the samurai did.

The moon was bright, and the grave-yard was covered in

a weak mist with the feline akuma in the middle. Its smile

bleeding and souless eyes staring at young Allen. The british male

stood with his left arm activated and his left eye still a pattern of

black and red. Meanwhile the samurai curiously traveled the

twisting halls of the stone church.

Moonlight hit the skin of both the exorcist and the

akuma as the exorcist lunged forward at the akuma with his claw

arm stretched out. Its body faded into a mist, and re-appeared

behind the exorcist digging its claws into his raw pale skin.

Ignoring the pain, the exorcist twisted and broke the akuma's

skin. Blood spilled out of its body until bandages appeared on its

body, the akuma laughed as it lunged at the young exorcist.

While they fought the samurai still searched the church.

Long, never-ending hall ways filled with paitings and dead

spiders laying on the rugged stone floor. He peered over each

corner incase an akuma were to appear, he clentch onto mugen

tighly with only moonlight guiding his path. It was too quiet for

the samurai who searched each hall over and over again, to only

find nothing.

The two in the grave-yard were stilling fighting. The

exorcist's claws dug into the neck of the akuma as its blood

poured out into his large hand. It wasn't ready to fail, and leaned

forward and bit deep into the exorcist's hand causing its blood to

make its way into the young boy. The pain was shocked the

exorcist alot as he threw the akuma down over a stone head. The

feline akuma cried out in pain as the blood rushed out faster,

making the air extremely bad to breath for the exorcist.

Meanwhile, the samurai finally found a room in the

church. It was hard to see anything with very little moonlight

entering the room. There was a huge rare wooden desk at the

center of the room with books and papers scattered all over the

floor, much like Komui's office. The japanese male looked around

the odd room until he tripped over a metal chest. He ched, then

looked at the silver metal chest that appeared to be locked. This

made the samurai mad, but he decided to pick the lock.

As the samurai discovered more about this church the

younger exorcist and the akuma layed outside hurt in the grave-

yard. The exorcist's skin was now grey from the blood that wasn't

his own, he healed himself from the blood as the grey faded into

the petacle above his left eye. Once he was on his feet the white

haired male made his way over to the akuma, his claw fingers dug

into the akuma's chest as he slammed off the stone head one last

time. The feline had enough, and finally it exploded. The soul

broke free, and it vanished into the heavens as the mist around

the grave-yard disappeared.

Back within the church, the samurai found a strange

crystal key and a scroll that was addressed to the Black Order

many years ago. There was no sign of innocence in the church or

even outside in the town. After going down hall after hall the

japanese male finally found his way out.

The younger male took in a long breath before falling to

the ground in pain. Warm blood dripped down his back onto the

cold grassy ground, as the air around the young male got worse

from the akuma's corpse. The samurai made his way from the

church to find his partner, he was worried for his choosen lover

and would be rather upset if he had already died. Once he

reached the grave-yard and saw his partner, he gently picked him

up and carried him to where Toma waited at the station with the

young girl. "Master Kanda, what happened to-"

The samurai cut the finder odd before he could finish

his question. "Don't even ask, the only important thing is that he

is alive." The finder became quiet with the girl who was

frightened at the sight of Allen. Kanda sat on the stone ground

waiting with the finder for the train back to the order.

After about an hour the train stopped infront of the

station and they boarded the train back to the room they sat in

when they came here. The samurai sat on leathered seat while

holding the white haired male close to him, he looked out the

window as the stars above looked like blurs as they passed by.

The finder and the girl sat outside in the hall quietly, and the gril

fell asleep.

The japanese male was watching out the window until

he looked over at the little Moyashi. "You better not die already

Moyashi, or else I will get you in the after-life."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, this took more a little over two or three hours. I hope this is good enough for a chapter, I'm sorry if its not. I tried my best and well...I wanted to get another chapter done before I go back to school since I have major PSSA testing soon. Well, please review and thanks to all who favorite/follow/review, it means a lot to me.


	3. Caring for the Child

_Caring for the Child-_

* * *

_ It was the crack of dawn, young Allen layed in a quiet_

_stone room where nurses walked passed to each person within the_

_infermary. The british slowly sat up, a tall skinny shadow was cast_

_over the smaller male. This caused him to look up, there stood his_

_charm lover. This shocked him, he remembered the samurai saying_

_only when we are alone, and since they aren't completely alone the_

_sight of the japanese male confused him._

_ There was no light outside yet, it was still partly dark_

_outside, a lit candle sat on the wooden table next to the white bed_

_that sank inward due to the male whom sat on it. Bandages were_

_gently cast around his body, not major injuries, well for an exorcist_

_that it. The younger male's eyes were still hazy, then a click of metal_

_against metal rang through out the large room._

_ With that click a young golden haired girl walked in, it_

_was the one whom the exorcist saved. Slowly she approached the_

_exorcists while holding a small piece of paper, and a little ink on her_

_hands. The samurai was very unpleased with the girls presents but_

_remained quiet. Once the girl was close enough she extended the_

_arm holding the paper, waiting for one of the two exorcist to take it._

_That exorcist being Allen, his red dark veined left hand gently took_

_the paper, and smiled at the young girl. Uncrumbling the paper,_

_words that were written in fresh ink were now visible, it was an_

_letter addressed to him and Kanda._

_ Dear Walker and Kanda,_

_ I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm putting the girl in your_

_hands. Her name is Zenlee, and she said her parents were killed by_

_akuma, so she will most likely to turned into a finder. The other_

_exorcists are on missions and the science department are to busy to_

_help with the girl. I hope this isn't that much of a problem._

_ Your Chief, Komui Lee~_

_ The young exorcist read the letter rather quickly,_

_understanding the fact that the girl was now his and the samurai's_

_responcablity. When the british male looked up, his charm lover was_

_giving him a weird look. "Che, What is that?" The japanese male_

_asked with confusion and an raised eye-brow. A sigh passed the_

_younger male's lips and handed the letter over to the samurai. He_

_took the letter, then quickly skimmed over it. A growl left him as he_

_looked at the young girl. Zenlee, the little girl, was scared of the_

_growl that was releashed from the japanese exorcist and stepped_

_back with fear._

_ "Relax, it can't be to hard, she doesn't look like she would_

_cause to much trouble for us." The british exorcist stated calmly, and_

_the other exorcist gave him a weird look once again. They both_

_looked over at the girl, she sat on the cold floor quietly, knowing that_

_she wasn't wanted by the two exorcist. Atleast for now. The samurai_

_stood from where he sat, and was looking down at the girl, knowing_

_that he would have to care for the child in order to be around Allen._

_ "Che, what do you like to do?" He asked the girl in a faint_

_voice, not pleased with acting as if he cared. When the girl heard his_

_question some fear slipped, and a gently smile appeared on her_

_face._

_ "Do you know how to play checkers?" Zenlee asked_

_carefully as the samurai simply nodded, and looked over at his_

_charm lover. The british male was smiling at the japanese exorcist,_

_this was what the samurai wanted. He knew that the only way to_

_be accepted by the male was to act like he had feelings for other_

_things. Soon the girl was on her feet, and ran off to get a checker's_

_board and everything else needed for the game._

_ While waiting the samurai sat on the cold floor. "Hey_

_Kanda, do you really accept as your lover?" This question made the_

_older male freeze. He accepted the younger male as a lover, but_

_wasn't sure wither or not to answer that question. The samurai_

_simply che'd like always, and ignored the rest of the question. Within_

_a few more seconds when the british male was about to speak again_

_the young girl came in. She sat across from the japanese exorcist,_

_and placed the board on the floor between them._

_ "Black or red?" Without a thought the samurai took a_

_black piece, she only smiled and pushed the rest of them over to him_

_then collected the red pieces for herself. Once the board was set up_

_the girl moved one of her pieces forward and toward the middle. The_

_samurai moved a piece over on the edge of board._

_ After about thirty to forty minutes the game of checkers_

_was finally over, the samurai won and being older than the girl_

_wasn't to much of a shock to the male. She smiled at the samurai,_

_feeling like the samurai really liked playing with her, the samurai_

_really was only doing this to get the attention of his lover. Just as it_

_was quiet for a bit the girl was suddenly hugging the japanese_

_exorcist, his eyes widen when the little girl leaped over and hugged_

_him. The samurai didn't respond, but finally realized the girl would_

_not let go until he responded, therefor he gently hugged the little_

_girl, her smile grew. This little event shocked Allen, due to thinking_

_that the japanese male hated all. "So, you do have a heart."_

_ The samurai felt cold after hearing what his partner just_

_said. "Che, whatever." He tried blocking out the thought, and the_

_little girl moved away from him then started cleaning up the game_

_board. "Does he really think I'm just a heartless person?" The_

_japanese exorcist whispered to himself low enough so that the_

_british male didn't here. As he thought the younger male slid to the_

_side of the bed and finally stood up, and went over to help the little_

_girl pick up the game. Soon the game was all cleaned up and the girl_

_ran off to put the game back from which it came._

_ Her footsteps faded to nothing, and the sound of the_

_exorcists' breathing was the only thing to be heard. "Moyashi, did_

_you really think I was heartless?" This question was a little odd to_

_Allen, but he was quiet like a field mouse while sitting on the floor._

_The silence stretched between the two exorcists until finally spoke._

_ "Everything I think is different from what you think, but it_

_doesn't matter what I think as long as you are happy with who you_

_are." He stated to the japanese exorcist while looking down at the_

_floor. This confused the samurai as he gave him a weird look, soon_

_the girl came back in. She walked over to the british male, wanting_

_to play a game with him this time instead of the samurai._

_ "Can we play hide-n-seek?" The girl asked the younger_

_male whom looked over to Kanda._

_ "What do you say, Kanda? Want to play?" He invited the_

_japanese exorcist into the game, of course he still wanted to be_

_accepted by the british male so he decided that it couldn't to be a_

_few rounds of the childish game._

_ "Che, fine." He answered as if he didn't care, and rose to_

_his feet as well as the other two._

_ "Can you count first, mister?" Zenlee questioned the male_

_while wearing a tiny small on her face. The japanese male sighed,_

_but accepted to count first, the british male knew he was going to act_

_childish but would do anything to make the little girl happy wither_

_he was hurt or not. Kanda turned his back to them and began_

_counting._

_ "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu," The_

_male sighed then kept talking, "Ready or not here I come." When he_

_turned around the two were no where in the room, the male only_

_counted to ten and wondered were they could have gone so fast. He_

_double checked by looking under all the pure white beds, then he_

_noticed the slightly open wooden door._

_ Meanwhile the girl and the white haired male were_

_running down the long stone halls of the order in search of a good_

_hiding spot. The two found an old room in which no one had used in_

_years, so the two slipped inside and decided to hide in to different_

_locations in the old room. They both snickered thinking that it would_

_be hard for the samurai to find them, and it could._

_ The japanese exorcist was walking through hall after hall_

_in search for the two, he knew that Allen wouldn't leave the girl to_

_be completely alone in a place she hardly knew so they would be_

_close to each other, making this game easier. He checked the_

_dinning room where he looked under each table, then just to make_

_sure he looked around his bedroom, and next Allen's bedroom but_

_made it so it looked like he didn't touch a thing. Seeing they weren't_

_there, he left to search around the order some more._

_ Finally the samurai came across an old room, the door_

_was wooden grey with an extremely rusted door knob. He entered_

_the room and the two ducked down into their hiding spots hoping_

_they weren't spotted by the japanese male. The girl sat behind a box_

_with a pile of old blankets on top of her and the british exorcist stood_

_behind an old cracked mirror that lended against a far corner of the_

_colorless old room. The room was coated in dust, and a black spider_

_hung from the cieling._

_ There was a sneeze from Zenlee, which gave in her hiding_

_place. Kanda walked over to the pile of blankets and lifted them up_

_to she the small girl whom looked up and smiled at him. She moved_

_from the floor onto her feet, and stood behind the samurai. This_

_made it clear that Allen was in this room as well, he carefully looked_

_at the shape and color of everything that stood in the room to see_

_bright white peek from near the shattered mirror. He walked over_

_being aware of all the shattered glass, and found the younger male_

_who stepped from behind the mirror once found. "Heh, looks like you_

_won." The girl giggled happily, and enjoyed playing games with the_

_exorcists. This game went on for about an hour more, until they_

_decided to was time to go get some food._

_ In the dinning room Allen sat with mountains of food_

_while Kanda sat across from him with a bowl of Soba, Zenlee on the_

_other hand sat at the end of the table giving the two males a chance_

_to talk to one another. The room was basically empty, only them_

_and a dozen finders sat in the room unlike usual when there is over a_

_hundred people that mixed both exorcists and finders. "I asume you_

_are tired of these childish games aren't you, Kanda?" The younger_

_male asked out of the blue, this question causing the samurai to look_

_up from his soba._

_ "Che, why does that matter?" He sharply rose an eye-_

_brow, and the british male sighed._

_ "I don't know, it's just that you don't seem like the type of_

_person who would ever play these games so I'm wondering why are_

_you?" Allen wanted to know what was making the samurai act so_

_different, though he would still talk the same._

_ "Well maybe I was just trying to get your attention, which_

_looks like I have." Once the japanese male finished the sentence the_

_british male was shocked, now knowing why the samurai accepted_

_to all the childish games. For a moment he was silent, but decided to_

_offer something to the samurai._

_ "Alright then, come to my room later when we don't have_

_to deal with Zenlee, ok?" This made the japanese male mentally_

_smirk as he slowly finished the rest of his soba. Meanwhile the girl_

_started playing with her food, and made weird shapes and mixed_

_odd foods, her plate was a huge mess of mixed food when the_

_exorcists came over to after finishing their own food. She giggled a_

_bit as Kanda took the tray so the girl didn't have to deal with,_

_figuring she had finished eating._

_ After about ten minutes the three of them went outside_

_infront of the order, the girl ran around freely chasing after_

_butterflies and bunnies that normally stacked the field. The_

_exorcists both stood leaning against warm healthy trees, and some_

_in which grew apples. There wasn't much the two exorcist could do_

_since the girl simply chased living creatures, the only thing they did_

_was watch incase any akuma had the bright idea to come and_

_attack the girl they were ordered to watch over._

_-Few Hour Time Skip-_

_ It was dark, and the sky was cloudy, Zenlee was laying in_

_bed asleep and the two exorcist where walking down the hall side_

_by side. They knew by tomorrow the two would be back on missions,_

_together or not. Once they were in the british male's room, he_

_grabbed his charm and held it up to the samuria's. "This proves a_

_lot." His voice was rather dull with the statement._

_ "Che, I guess it does." His voice was emotionless and_

_sounded similair to how the younger male said it. Suddenly they_

_were in each others arms, hugging. They were alone, and hoping_

_that no one would walk in at this time. After they hugged the two_

_gave each other a strang look, and had faint blushes, the younger_

_males slighlty brighter tha the samurai's. Now they understood a_

_little more than they did before._

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter three finally finished, thankfully the ideas were simple for now, for the next chapter our favorite Usagi will enter and well of course Lenalee will be there as well. Kanda on the other hand will be on a different mission for a bit but he enters the next chapter so Yullen fans never fear! So anyway, I have a lot of studying and school work to do still, research papers aren't very easy.


	4. Enter the World of Black&White

_Enter the World of Black&White (P.s. -A World of Dark Dreams-)_

* * *

_Warm dark red blood oozed onto the cold winter snow._

_Flakes of white cold dots blew freely in the wind before hitting the_

_freezing blanket coated grass. A boy laid bleeding in the tightly_

_packed snow, his hair was a pure whitish-silver color with an black_

_fabric uniform that slowly got soaked. Soon a swirling misty black_

_shadow stretched across the snowy moor. Once the stranger was_

_close enough he knelt down beside the boy then placed a hand on_

_the boy's forehead. "You couldn't pull out, now could you." The_

_unknown man whispered to the now dead boy. The wind blew gently as a small strand of dark blue hair_

_escaped from the cloke the man wore. This male was no other than_

_Yuu Kanda whom was weak and half beaten with gashes and_

_bruises slowly healing on his body. "I promise," He stopped in the_

_middle of his thought to take in a long breath of cold air, "that I will_

_save the world like you wanted too." His voice was faint when he_

_spoke, but it was gentle and careful unlike past words that were_

_spoken. The samurai looked down at the corpse depressed that his_

_little Moyashi died so soon, also at the fact he never got to say_

_Good-Bye. With the feeling of sadness and the cold air didn't help_

_with his condition, his chest tightened causing a lingering pain to_

_spread through out his chest. Soon two swirly shadows started_

_coming close to the japanese exorcist, he quickly jumped to his feet_

_in hope the red and green haired exorcist didn't see, and in which_

_they didn't._

_ A quickly warm breath exited the samurai's mouth as his_

_eyes shot open and sprang to sit up. While breathing heavily he took_

_the time to try to understand his nightmare or so called 'dream'. It_

_was extremely late at night, the stars like fire-flies and the moon_

_like chipped pieces of silver. The lotuc flower that contained Kanda's_

_life laid on a clean wooden table with a glass barrier to protect it._

_Moonlight hit the glass causing it to send small rays of light, with the_

_lotus seemed as if it glittered. Some sweat dripped from the_

_samurai's head, and his body felt warmer than usual. He whiped the_

_sweat away and laid back done, knowing he needed sleep for his_

_mission when he woke up._

_ A few hours later it was almost noon, and the japanese_

_exorcist never left his room for medition, training or to get his usual_

_soba. This worried a few people within the order, knowing the_

_samurai was normally an early bird. Therefor Allen and Lenalee_

_decided to go check on their friend, and brought a bowl of soba_

_incase he was hungry. When they enter the room, the samurai was_

_still asleep and wrapped in a thick blanket. The white haired male_

_went over to him, and placed the back of his left hand on his_

_forehead. The samurai's head was warmer than usual, the white_

_haired male frowned at the fact. "I think Kanda might be sick." The_

_younger male stated with a worried tone hidden behind it._

_ "Sick? I didn't think Kanda could get sick." She replied_

_confused that the japanese exorcist could get sick. The british male_

_gently shook the samurai to wake him up. The older male grunted at_

_the feeling of being shook, soon his eyes opened weakly and turned_

_to see who was shaking him. When he saw it was the british male he_

_gave a small smile, not feeling like he was awake. The smile_

_confused the two exorcist considering he doesn't smile that often._

_ "Kanda, are you ok?" The white haired exorcist asked, still_

_worried. Thats when the samurai realized he was really awake, his_

_smiled disappeared and turned his back to the british male. He_

_wanted to answer, but instead he didn't. The samurai felt dizzy and_

_everything was slightly blurry, but he didn't want to admit he was_

_starting to get sick. With that thought he started coughing horribly._

_This alerted the two, "Kanda answer me, are you ok?" Allen asked_

_again and this time the samurai simply shook his head._

_ Once he stopped coughing the british male was sitting on_

_his bed, helping him to sit up. The samurai looked down at the floor_

_as if his neck couldn't support his head anymore. "I will get my_

_brother." The chinese girl said then left to get the chief. The younger_

_male was helping the japanese exorcist sit up still, his left arm was_

_around the older male and his other arm was used to hold both of_

_their weight. The samurai was looking at the younger male from the_

_corner of his eye, they were lifeless and frozen and it seemed as if a_

_fog covered the samurai's eyes._

_ When Komui came in he looked at the samurai and ran_

_simple test to see if he had a fever or not, in which he did. He ran a_

_few more tests before saying that the japanese male was in no_

_condition to do anything but sleep, and eat. This worried the two_

_exorcist, but the samurai sat there lifeless as if he had no idea what_

_was going on. "Allen, Lenalee, do you think you two can go_

_somewhere to get what I need to help Kanda?" Komui asked while_

_Allen laid the samurai back down on his bed._

_ "Of course, what do we need to get?" The british male_

_asked as the chinese male gave his sister and the british male_

_papers telling and showing what they are, how many are needed_

_and locations to find these items._

_ "Good luck you two, and be careful!~" Komui told them,_

_and the two started walking out of the samurai's room and down the_

_hall. They were both quiet while looking over the papers, the were all_

_rare mythical flowers or herbs that hide far from their location. For_

_example one of the herbs needed is called a Dock Leaf and there are_

_three that need to be collected. This mission could take a while with_

_the akuma, noah's and the earl after them, but the time is worth it to_

_save a friend._

_ As the two exorcist got ready to go and get these items for_

_Komui, the samurai laid in his bed emotionless with shallow_

_breathing and pain everywhere in his body. He saw a world of red as_

_if to see everyone who entered his room the way they'd look when_

_they met their death. To the japanese male he thought he might be_

_able to fight this battle on his own, not wanting the help in which his_

_friends could provide. It wasn't long until someone took the samurai_

_to the infermary due to his condition, the nurse put a warm wet cloth_

_on his forehead and tried to get him to eat, but he only refused._

_*~Time Skip~*_

_ It was late that day when the young exorcist boarded a_

_train to China, of course this wasn't a planned mission and was last_

_nminute, therefor he didn't have a reserved seat on the train. He sat_

_next to an open window, with his silver hair shining in the sun light_

_and the silver crest on his uniform reflect the light in small rays. The_

_items needed to help Kanda were three dock leaves, two ounces of_

_Hedara honey and a lotus flower from silver pond. Of course all_

_these items were rare or hard to find therefor making the trip all the_

_more difficult for the british male._

_ Since he knew the ride was going to take awhile he_

_decided to take a nap. It took him a bit to block out the noise of all_

_within the train, but soon he finally fell asleep. Everything flashed in_

_a wave of color before a world of black and white appeared._

_ Wind blew carrying the sent of blood and rain. Soft pats of_

_wet droplets hit the stone ground as the shaded world brought him_

_to an male with a long sword through his stomach. Bandages were_

_wrapped around the male, and were now drentched in not only rain_

_but blood as well. He ground in pain as the male coughed bent over._

_The silver haired male stepped on dark grey stones as dark liquid hit_

_the rouch cracked rocks. As soon as the male sat down sharp bone_

_like hand scrapped its claws against the british male spine, leaving a_

_deep wound were blood would travel down at a quick speed. It was_

_warm as blood formed a puddle underneath both males. When the_

_younger male looked up he saw imaginary strings stabbed into the_

_skin of the two of them while two mistly faceless figures pulled on_

_the strings._

_ Soon the bone claws were around the young exorcist's_

_neck, his light grey seyes widened at the feeling of the bone. The fear_

_swept away quickly, and he sharpened his look with no fear trapped_

_in his body. With that the bone slit his neck ever so slightly. A little_

_blood drizzled down from his neck and into the messy puddle. The_

_male who sat across, his eyes were cold as something dead pulled_

_the sword out of his stomach. He didn't more, it was as if he were_

_paralyzed even with pain eating at he body. With a quick sweap the_

_blade came in contact with Allen's left arm, cutting and leaving a_

_damgerously huge gash. This alerted him, the bone creature looked_

_like a human skeleton then the bone swung at blade to kill, but the_

_british male stopped the sword with his right hand, his blood leaking_

_onto the sharp blade._

_ The unknown bone creature pulled the sword away and_

_cut off Allen's left arm completely, and dark grey blood poured out_

_like a waterfall. He clentched his eyes shut, then the blade went_

_through his chest, a shriek passed his mouth with an numurous_

_ammount of pain. "Stay down, sir Walker." The creature hissed in a_

_faint shadowed tone when a darker shade of grey stretched past the_

_british exorcist. It then stepped in front of the younger male, this_

_unknown male whispered run. Suddenly everything vanished into a _

_mistly world as his silver eyes shot open._

_ It was dark outside, the train stopped at the station in_

_which the white haired male jumped from his seat and took off. He_

_got off the train and walked over the stone bridge were a huge lake_

_of water laid beneath with lily pads and tad poles swam freely_

_beneath the clean blue water. When walking into the town he saw_

_everyone happy and heathly, walking around and exchanging_

_money for sweets ot trade goods for other goods._

_ Meanwhile the samurai's conditions got worse, his body_

_burned in pain and he could hardly breath even with the slow_

_healing of the lotuc flower the illness was to much. Everything he_

_saw still looked as if been in an battle field, he groaned from the_

_pain. His fever has don't worse, and the nurses were doing all they_

_could for the exorcist. The japanese male refused to take any_

_medican or eat any food, mainly because he didn't have the energy_

_to simply sit up, to him it felt like every slight movement would cause_

_a shit load of pain._

_ "I finally arrived in China, how is Kanda doing?" The british_

_ exorcist asked Komui, hoping he was doing better. He stood next to_

_a window at an old inn he entered to place his suit csae of things for_

_the night._

_ "Well, I'm afraid he had gotten worse. He refuses to take_

_anything therefore making it really hard to help him." Komui replied_

_to the young exorcist, knowing it wouldn't be long until the samurai_

_died if he doesn't make the cure soon. A sigh past the exorcist mouth_

_as he asked a few more questions all relating to Kanda's condition._

_After they finished their conversation he insisted on atleast trying to_

_find some of the items needed to help the samurai._

_ When he went outside thick clouds filled the dark sky, it_

_wasn't too late at night, but late enough to show no trace of light. _

_His shoes scraped against stone as he passed houses with bright red_

_roofs that looked dark from the lack of light. Soon the houses ended_

_leaving a bridge across a clean lake once again, he crossed the bridge_

_while looking up to see the dark forest exspress and flow. It was said_

_that the silver pond was surrounded by trees entrly except the small_

_length of grass the stood around the edge._

_ This giving him the feeling that finding the lotuc would be_

_the easiest part of everything he need, though all items could be_

_found in China it could be hard. Soon he entered the forest were_

_darkness took over every corner, giving off the sence that someone_

_was following him, but no akuma could been seen with his eye._

_ Meanwhile the samura slept, having continuous_

_nightmares, that the normal person calls dream. Shattered glass_

_was spread through out a forest floor. A glowing purple butterfly_

_fluttered over the body of an exorcist. This male was no other than_

_the british male. He laid on the ground bleeding in pain, as a male_

_with curly hair was smoking while watching the butterfly float over_

_the exorcist's body. The male continued to breath even with the_

_butterfly over his body. "Ah, Shounen, are you ready to meet death?"_

_The unknown asked the white haired exorcist. The male bent down _

_and gently placed four of his fingers against the creatures wing then_

_his hand slipped into the exorcists chest. "Remember, don't eat it_

_all." He said with an evil smrik before the creature so named 'Tease'_

_ate a hole through the young exorcists heart._

_ His cold combat eyes shot up, pain ripping at his body but_

_he sat up anyway. No one was around, and he was panting from the_

_strong pain. He knew the british male and the chinese girl were off_

_on a mission to help him, but he still looked lifeless and hurt._

_ It has been an week and Lenalee returned with half of the_

_items needed to help the samurai who struggled to go on. No one has_

_heard from Allen that week since the day he left which worried the_

_order slightly._

_ The british exorcist laid on the ground coughing with a_

_small leather bag filled with everything he needed for the japanese_

_male. He was in pain from the attack during the week with the noah_

_named Tyki Mikk, everything that happened in the samurai's dreams_

_while he was sick showed him everything on what happened to the_

_white haited male. His left arm was gone, and there was a sighting_

_of general Cross, sadly no one was there to help Allen nor was there_

_anyone to find Cross._

_ After a few hours an stranger with Timcampy showed up_

_at the Order, carrying everything the british male had for Kanda. The_

_ chinese girl asked the stranger a million questions about Allen and if_

_was ok, but he only shrugged saying that he thought he died. This_

_was upsetting for Lenalee and everyone in the Order to here. These_

_items were taken to Komui to heal the japanese male, but what was in store for the silver haired exorcist remained unknown. _

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter took some time, as you can see. Well that plans I had for this chapter before failed so I changed them into this. Don't worry Kanda lives on, of course I have a major amount of plans for this story. Well the idea of the next chapter will involve Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda heading on the ship to Japan, and Allen gaining Crown Clown in a different way. Well anyway thanks to all who favorite/follow/review it means a lot to me, also I like knowing your thoughts so please review. Bye, and enjoy the story~_


End file.
